Aether (Kalma Clan)
Aether is a Mirror dragon who was born into the Kalma Clan. He is a son of Kincaid and Anuvien, and brother of Handel and Tenzo. Appearance Aether shares his Chocolate primary color with not only his father Kincaid, but also his grandmother Azalea. However, he inherited his Clown gene from his mother, Anuvien. He has since gained his Avocado Seraph and Leaf Thylacine genes. He wears Venom Rogue apparel, minus the mask, hood, belt, and cape. Upon birth, the clan immediately remarked on how much he resembled his grandfather, Coco. About Plague Arc Aether is the third son of Kincaid and Anuvien (a Mirror dragon from Usha and Grim's Filia Clan). He and his brothers, Handel and Tenzo, grew up just in time to help the clan fight off the zombified dragons that the Plaguebringer had raised during the Riot of Rot. Afterwards, the three brothers formed a Passage team. They grew weary of the challenge at first, but their ancestors assured them that it would be easier once they could learn a healing spell. Kincaid also warned them to take out the biggest threats as quickly as possible. When the brothers reached the Scorched Forest, Aether had a close call against the Wintermane Bowman, but fortunately survived the Ice Bolt. However, it was the Steam Gyre that successfully ended Tenzo's life. Aether and Handel didn't have to wait long for a replacement, however. Merrick joined them after losing his partners, Ariana and Sterling, in the Scorched Forest. Shortly afterwards, Aether bred with Kitty, producing two eggs. Their babies hatched alive, one boy and one girl, named Ellison and Visia. Aether then continued the Passage with Handel and Merrick, passing through the Sandswept Delta and Forgotten Cave without much difficulty. However, when they reached the Bamboo Falls, they encountered four Serthis, one of whom killed Merrick with a powerful Mana Bolt. Aether and Handel reported the loss to the clan, and decided to continue as a pair. They encountered a pack of four Gale Wolves. Handel was almost killed in the battle, but Aether managed to save him with a health potion. After they successfully completed the Bamboo Falls, Lazarus joined their team after losing Beryl and Tyra. By the time Orphne found a cure for the plague, Aether's Passage was still incomplete. Fae of Light Arc Aether continued his Passage with Handel and Lazarus, fighting their way through the Boreal Wood. It was at that point when they realized just how far they had gotten. They fought through the Ghostlight Ruins, unaware that they were followed by the new dragons Cane, Snowy, and Liora. Even when they heard the commotion elsewhere within the ruins, they assumed it was Reiko and his sisters. They learned the truth when they wandered into the chamber where the dark dragon Erebus was lurking; Cane and Snowy had already been knocked unconscious, and Liora was pinned down with Erebus's dark magic. Aether and Lazarus attempted to fight Erebus, but they were unable to land a strike on him, instead taking a heavy blow from him. When Erebus disappeared, Aether and the others returned to the clan to share the details of their encounter. Shortly after, the lair was attacked and destroyed, and the clan was scattered. Aether fled with Handel and Lazarus to the Ashfall Waste, where they decided to complete their Passage. Only then would they lay their old issues to rest, and become strong enough to face Erebus. Relationships WIP Trivia * Aether's hatchday is October 21, 2014. * Handel, Tenzo, and Aether were the first dragons to be born in the Nuzlocke Challenge with a primary gene. * Aether reached Lvl 25 on January 6, 2017. Category:Male Category:Mirror Category:Nature Dragon